KAMA
by Chaneta
Summary: Todos tenemos momentos de debilidad, incluso los mejores SEAL.


NA: Basado en la serie Hawaii 5-0 que por supuesto no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes.

Menciones a momentos de toda la serie hasta el momento pero sin ser relevantes para la historia y mención de relaciones chico-chico.

* * *

><p><strong><span>KAMA<span>**

Steve no era inocente. Era perfectamente consciente de las cosas terribles que habia hecho en su vida. Habia matado, múltiples veces, algunas de ellas con sus manos desnudas. Habia torturado, psicológica o físicamente a muchos delincuentes. Habia visto y hecho horrores que no les desearia a nadie. Y no se arrepentía de esos actos, en vez de eso lamentaba haber sido demasiado indulgente, no haber reaccionado antes, no haber sido más rapido o más mortal; no haber podido salvar a más gente. Y aun así no se consideraba mala persona, todo lo que habia hecho habia sido siempre para proteger y defender a los inocentes, para evitarles esos horrores a ellos. Así que si de verdad existia el Karma o algo parecido no se aplicaba a él, no creia haber hecho nunca nada que mereciera la tortura por la que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

La tarde habia empezado como muchas otras: tomando una cerveza con el equipo en un bar cualquiera despues de una agotadora pero satisfactoria semana. Las bromas, las apuestas y las risas abundaban casi tanto como el alcohol pero aun así noto que algo no estaba bien. Danny bebia más de la cuenta y bromeaba demasiado poco. Todos lo habian notado pero no le dieron importancia, el pobre hombre habia pasado por mucho en los últimos meses: las pocas horas semanales con Grace, la fuga de su hermano, su intoxicación y casi muerte, su segunda decepción con Rachel, la ilusión y decepción de tener un segundo hijo con su ex, la pérdida de su piso y ahora su ex-mujer volvia a estar con Stan y decidía llevarse a Grace un mes y medio de vacaciones para habituarse de nuevo los unos a los otros. Simplemente era demasiado, incluso para Danny.

Así que no lo mencionaron, comprendian que el detective necesitara un desahogo. Pero eso no significaba que no se aseguraban de que no se pasara con la bebida o con el aura pesimista. Por eso cuanto más bebia Danny más bromas y anecdotas contaban los demás, intentando animarlo aunque fuera solo un poco. A Steve le dolia en el alma verlo tan desamparado, así que tambien le dejo hacer, alegrándose ligeramente al ver finalmente reir a Danny, aunque fuera debido a la bebida.

Si la situación se hubiera quedado allí, en unas bromas y un Danny sonrojado y con risa bobalicona todo habria ido bien. Pero al llevarlo hasta su casa, negándose a dejarlo solo en ese estado, Danny se empecinó en seguir bebiendo. Y asi era como habian acabado en esa situacion, los dos sentados en el sofa, mejor dicho Steve sentado en el sofa con un Danny sonriente, sonrojado y terriblemente apetecible encima. Y Steve se sentia incapaz de apartar los ojos de él.

La atracción que sentia por Danny era un hecho que habia asumido tiempo atras, curiosamente también con una borrachera de éste, despues del suceso con su hermano. En esa ocasion sin embargo Danny estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas y culpabilidad y Steve se sintió enfermo al sentir su cuerpo emocionarse en un momento así. El aspecto desaliñado del siempre impecablemente vestido Daniel Williams le despertaba un calor y unas ansias que lo avergonzaban. Esa vez no pudo seguir negandose que Danny le atraía pero antes que nada era su amigo, su mejor amigo, el mejor amigo que habia tenido en muchísimo tiempo. Y Danny solo se fijaba en chicas. Así que cualquier posible atracción por su parte no podia ni debia pasar más alla de eso.

En esa primera borrachera fue fácil controlarse debido sobretodo a la verguenza y culpabilidad de sentirse de esa forma cuando su amigo estaba tan mal. Pero a partir de ese momento fue como si hubieran pulsado un botón en su interior y esa atracción por su amigo no disminuyó sino que fue augmentando hasta el punto de casi dolerle. Desde entonces habian pasado muchas cosas pero su atracción y sus sentimientos por él no canviaron. Se sintió culpablemente feliz cuando Danny le confesó que su cita con la doctora Asano no habia ido todo lo bien que hubiera querido, frustrado al intentar convivir en la misma casa sin exito, ciego de rabia y celos cuando encontró a Danny y Lori enmanillados en una suite poco despues de que Danny se fuera de su casa, estúpidamente embobado en la boda de Chin y Malia mirandole a él en vez de a los susodichos, y así hasta la fecha. Sabia que estaba perdido, que cada dia se sentia mas atraido hacia él y que no podia ni queria hacer nada al respecto. No iba a perder la confianza que le tenia Danno, no iba a ser egoista.

Hasta ese dia lo habia cumplido. Pero aparentemente Danny habia decidido ponerselo dificil. Lo observó una vez más, incrédulo. No recordaba cómo habian llegado a esa situación, habian discutido sobre algo, no recordaba el que, pero en algun momento la discusion pasó a ser un flirteo que termino con Danny sentado en su regazo, con la camisa a medio desabrochar y mal colocada, la corbata floja colgandole del cuello, los ojos brillando, la cara y el cuello sonrojados y las manos moviendose en el aire mientras musitaba algo. Steve era incapaz de respirar. Con las manos cerradas fuertemente en la tapiceria del sofa, el vello de todo su cuerpo erizado y los ojos moviendose de los labios de Danny a sus ojos, de esos al cuello que se entreveia entre los botones de la camisa, y de éste de nuevo a los labios. Sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso, como el calor se repartia por su cuerpo con suaves estremecimientos y se encontró lamiendose los labios inconscientemente. No era justo. No era justo que lo torturara de esa forma. Mostrándole tan de cerca lo que nunca podria tener.

Danny seguia hablando pero Steve era incapaz de entender nada de lo que le decia. Las manos del detective se movian sin parar, en ocasiones rozandole los brazos, la cara o el pecho. Se decia a sí mismo constantemente que podia soportarlo, que no hacia falta apartar a Danny, que podia gozar de esa cercania sin perder el control. Pero cuando una de esas manos se poso en su muslo y permaneció allí Steve sintió su autocontrol desvanecerse con su calor, dejando brotar suspiros y palabras sin poderlo evitar.

- Dios Danny, eres hermoso. - gimió enmedio de un escalofrio, incapaz de reprimirse.

La frase fue formulada casi en un susurro pero aparentemente ni siquiera el alcohol disminuia la buena audición de Danny. Se petrificó asustado cuando éste dejó de hablar, las manos inmoviles en el aire mientras abria exageradamente los ojos. Y entonces el detective sonrió de una manera que lo hizo estremecer. Danny entrecerró los ojos levemente mientras torcia la cabeza un poco hacia un lado y sus manos se movieron lentamente hasta apoyarse levemente en su pecho. Steve se sintió temblar, sus manos empezaban a doler de la fuerza que aplicaba en su agarre y sintió la parte baja de su cuerpo despertar en unos segundos. Y entonces Danny le habló con voz baja y ronca, haciendole estremecer aun con más fuerza.

- Así que eso piensas? Eso tiene solución.

Y sin más preámbulos Danny se dejo caer hacia adelante hasta esconder su cara en el cuello de Steve, dejándole un beso suave justo debajo de la oreja derecha. Y Steve estalló. Con un sonido gutural que no sabia que era capaz de hacer estrechó el cuerpo de Danny contra el suyo, embriagándose de su calor, sus manos viajando por su espalda ansiosamente y su nariz hundiendose en el cuello de Danny, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo acelerarse su pulso. Se sentia ido, embriagado, incapaz de reprimir los temblores de su cuerpo y aún menos sus gemidos. Sin darse cuenta se oyó a si mismo murmurar "Danny, Danny, Danny" sin ser capaz de detenerse, intercalandolo con pequeños besos en el cuello pálido. Se sentia arder y a la vez se sentia liviano, casi flotando, como si estuviera en un sueño, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y entonces Danny le lamió la oreja. Steve vió blanco por un momento y cuando volvió a percibir su alrededor se encontró acostado encima de un sonrojado y delicioso Danny, ahora acostado totalmente en su sofa. Incapaz de detenerse empezó a besarle suavemente el rostro: la frente, la nariz, bajo los ojos, las mejillas, la barbilla. Cuando se acercó a los labios de Danny no podia parar de sonreir, los brazos le temblaban a cada lado de Danny, amenazándolo con dejarlo caer y sentia los ojos húmedos. Por fin. Iba a pasar. Despues de tanto tiempo, de tanto esfuerzo en reprimirse, de tanto miedo, por fin se sentia liberado. Y feliz, más feliz de lo que recordaba haber sido nunca.

- Te quiero, Danno. - murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos.

Se acercó cada vez más hasta que estuvo a milimetros de él, abrió los ojos unos segundos para asegurarse de nuevo de que eso estaba pasando, de que era real. Sintió su sonrisa ampliarse más al ver a danno con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, casi invitandole. Cedió a la invitación y entonces fue cuando una palabra escapó de los labios del detective.

- Rachel...

Se petrificó y abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintió frio recorrerle todo el cuerpo y una sensación de opresion en el pecho como si le acabaran de clavar un puñal y lo estuvieran retorciendo. Y entonces se apartó de golpe y se incorporó. Danny abrió los ojos y le miró pero Steve se dió cuenta de lo desenfocados que estaban y entonces lo entendió: Danny no lo estaba viendo a él.

- Rachel?

Quiso chillar de la desesperación, arrancarse la ropa y desgarrarse la piel. Que rayos estaba haciendo? En que rayos pensaba? Danny estaba tan borracho que incluso lo estaba confundiendo con su ex, como era eso siquiera posible? Y él estaba convencido... él creía... Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia estado a punto de hacer. Si Danny no hubiera hablado... si no hubiera dicho nada Steve habria seguido adelante convencido de que todo estaba bien, de que Danny correspondia sus sentimientos cuando en realidad estaba tan borracho que no sabia lo que hacia. Y que habria pasado despues? Cuando despertaran al dia siguiente y se diera cuenta de lo que habia pasado en realidad como iba Danny a mirarlo a la cara? Como iba él a ser capaz de mirar a Danny a la cara?

- Rachel?- volvió a preguntar Danny haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

Steve se arrodilló y lo empujó de nuevo en el sofá con suavidad. Lo miró durante unos momentos. Los ojos entrecerrados brillando acuosos, los labios abiertos levemente, la cara sonrojada, el pelo desordenado, la camisa entreabierta. Sintió una punzada en la entrepierna y no pudo evitar reir levemente con dolor y angustia. Seguia atrayendole, seguia sintiendose como una polilla atraida por la luz. Deberia haberlo sabido, Danny era su luz y como la polilla si se acercaba demasiado a él saldria lastimado. Deberia haberlo detenido antes de empezar. Puso suavemente una mano en la mejilla de Danny y se estremeció al sentir el contacto, la suavidad de la piel, el calor.

Tal vez no deberia de ser asi. Tal vez podria aprovechar esta oportunidad, su única oportunidad para ser egoista, para reclamar aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando y Danny ni siquiera sabria que habria pasado. Podia acercarse y besarle, cerrar los ojos y recorrer ese cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios y Danny solo suspiraria. Y gemiria un nombre que no era el suyo. Se levantó y arropó a Danny con una manta, la decisión tomada. Se agacho y besó con suavidad su frente, acercando despues su nariz al pelo rubio para aspirar con fuerza el olor de Danno, del que ojala fuera su Danno.

Desándole suavemente buenas noches se levantó y se encerró en su habitación. Sin fuerzas para llegar a la cama se dejó caer apoyado en la puerta hasta que terminó en el suelo. Entonces sin poder ni querer contenerse dejó emerger las lagrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> Solo una escena que rondaba por mi mente

**Kama:**concepto del pensamiento hindú que se traduce por "placer de los sentidos" y es uno de los cuatro objetivos a conseguir en la vida. (O al menos según wikipedia)


End file.
